Segunda oportunidad
by Any-chan15
Summary: En un hospital ocurren muchas historias, allí es donde algunos nacen, otros mueren y algunos se encuentran, dando inicio a una historia que dura toda la vida. Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017, #FicToberES, cuarta palabra: #Hospital y palabra diecinueve: #Lazo.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuaaarto escrito :3 este one-shot participa en el reto #FicToberES2017 n.n espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo único**

El pasillo de Pediatría siempre era ruidoso, con niños queriendo aprovecharse de uno con sus tiernas expresiones, pero ninguno de ellos podía con él. No era para nada carismático con los niños y gracias a su fría mirada podía alejarlos, lástima que su hija no corría con la misma suerte, ni lo intentaba. Era tan sociable, tan confianzuda y llena de confianza, tal como su madre.

Su hija de ahora diez años se encontraba a unos metros alejada de él, jugando con varios niños de su edad, o cercana a ésta, reprochando a varios niños por ser malos entre ellos. Ella era tan parecida a su madre en actitud y tan parecido a él en apariencia, sus ojos turquesa eran admirados por la mayoría de los padres allí, aunque ninguno envidiaba su cabello blanco, más bien se lamentaban por ella porque creían que era albina, cosa que le complicaría un poco la vida. Pero no estaban más que alejadas de la realidad, ella solo había heredado un gen de parte de su familia, la cual siempre tuvo el cabello blanco.

―Hitsugaya-kun ―le llamó una dulce voz, que le hacía sentir una agradable culpa. Era padre soltero desde que su esposa falleció, pero aún sentía culpa de haberse fijado en la doctora de su hija―, pasen, por favor.

Llamó a su hija y ambos entraron, esa sería la última consulta porque según él ella ya se había curado, aunque quería estar seguro. Con el tiempo se había convertido en un padre paranoico.

Dentro del consultorio todo era blanco, no sabía cómo ella toleraba todos los días ese ambiente, además de la pulcritud siempre olía a remedio. Por el momento la observaba, la Dra. Hinamori era tan atenta con Kohina, tan cuidadosa, como seguramente era con todos los niños pero no podía evitar pensar que con su hija lo era más, ¿una corazonada? O mejor dicho, un engaño que se hacía a sí mismo.

― ¿Te duele si presiono? ―cuestionó a la niña, mientras esta negaba con la cabeza. Momo sonrió y se incorporó―. Bien, creo que ya estás curada.

― ¡Sí! Gracias, Momo ―dijo la pequeña, abrazando a la mayor, quien le devolvió el abrazo―. Aunque, ahora ya no podré verte.

La mujer sonrió y tomó una paleta de un frasco, cerca de la camilla, extendiéndole uno sabor sandía. Sabía que a la niña le fascinaba.

―Ninguna niña debe alegrarse por venir al hospital ―le regañó, suavemente. Preocupada por las ocurrencias de los niños―. ¿Qué diría tu mamá?

―Ella ya no está.

La repuesta fue conjunta, en el mismo tono, una mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. La doctora se disculpó, tanto con la niña como con el padre, ahora entendía por qué era él quien siempre la llevaba, aunque no tenía la culpa: él no era muy conversador.

Luego de llenar la historia clínica de la menor y darle consejos al padre sobre el cuidado en esos días frescos, los cuales habían enfermado a la niña con angina; los dejó ir. Disculpándose una vez más por haber hablado sin saber.

―A mamá le gustaría Momo ―dijo la niña, mirando a su padre que la llevaba tomada de la mano. Este rió un poco.

―Eres tan extraña, Kohina ―le dijo, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño―. Yo también lo creo.

― ¿La invitarás a salir? ―preguntó la niña, esperanzada―. Le dejé tu número.

El hombre detuvo sus pasos en seco y miró tétricamente a su hija, ¿que ella había hecho qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Momo terminó ese día agotada, había tenido más pacientes de los que esperaba y para más había tenido que colaborar en una emergencia; pero como todos los días se sentía satisfecha.

Llegó a su automóvil y sacó las llaves de su bata, notando que caía de él un papelito con un dibujo, ¿se lo habría dejado un niño? El viento hizo de las suyas y lo alejó, haciéndola correr tras él, tal vez era tonto pero cada regalo de los niños era preciado para ella. Aunque tras poder alcanzarlo no supo qué hacer con él.

" _Este es el número de mi papá, llámalo por favor._

 _Quisiera que tú fueras mi mamá._

 _-Kohina Hitsugaya."_

Se sonrojó ante la ocurrencia de la niña, a la que había atendido en más de una ocasión desde que era bebé. Por eso se sintió como una tonta cuando mencionó a la madre de la niña, tantos años y no supo asumir que ésta ya no estaba.

Aún recordaba cuando el Sr. Hitsugaya llegó a la sala de emergencias, estaba en pánico y con una bebé afiebrada en sus brazos. Por suerte la situación no se complicó y la niña sanó rápido, volviéndose éste más cuidadoso con el tiempo pero acudiendo por pequeñas cosas a verla. Sonrió. Él era un padre genial y lo había hecho bien, durante esos diez años.

Dio vuelta el papel y anotó el número en su celular, volviendo nuevamente a su vehículo. Y una vez dentro arrojó el teléfono al asiento del acompañante, quedándose viéndolo. No, no lo quería llamar porque estuviera interesada en él, si bien se veían de vez en cuando en el año, siempre fue estrictamente profesional. Además, ella era un desastre en las relaciones, ¿cómo podía ser una madre cuando trabajaba casi todo el día? ¿¡Qué estaba pensando!?

"Hitsugaya-kun, soy Hinamori Momo, la pediatra de Kohina. Éste es mi número, si ella llega a tener algún problema, puedes consultarme por aquí, así no tendrás que venir de urgencia al hospital".

Lo borró.

"Hitsugaya-kun, soy Hinamori Momo. La doctora de Kohina. Ella es una gran niña, me gustaría ser vuestra amiga".

Lo borró.

Golpeó su frente contra el volante, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡No debía relacionarse con un padre! Con un padre inexpresivo que no conocía, que parecía un libro cerrado, que siempre estaba serio para ocultar la tristeza que ella veía en sus ojos.

Decidida, envió un mensaje. Arrancando su automóvil y yéndose a casa, tratando de no pensar en lo que había escrito.

"Hitsugaya-kun, soy Hinamori Momo. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café algún día?"

 **Fin.**

 **Éste me gustó mucho x3 aunque no haya habido romance en sí, como en el anterior, pero me gustó :3 es como el inicio de una bonita historia de amor xD**

 **¡Si les gustó no olviden dejar review!**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Pues porque muchos lo pedían (dos personas, pero eso ya es mucho XD) aquí la "continuación" de Segunda oportunidad :3 espero que les guste, recuerden que este fic al igual que los otros one-shots así marcados participan en el #FicToberES #FicToberES2017. Ésta es la palabra número diecinueve: #Lazo. Sin más, les dejo leer.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Segunda oportunidad**

 **Parte dos: Abre tu corazón**

Como acostumbraba hacer, Toushiro se levantó temprano y preparó tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo para su hija, quien aún disfrutaba de sus últimos minutos en la cama. Quería enseñarle a ser responsable, pues tras la muerte de su esposa sintió que la consintió mucho, así que Kohina solo dormía una hora más que él y luego se levantaba a hacer su cama y ordenar su alcoba, de no haberlo hecho la noche anterior, antes de ir a la escuela.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y ya era hora, por lo que bajó el fuego de la sartén para oír si la pequeña se había levantado, y en efecto pudo escuchar sus pasos. Volvió subir la intensidad del fuego y siguió haciendo el desayuno, el cual consistía en hot cakes, con salsa a elección y jugo de naranja.

La niña no tardó en bajar, alegando en voz alta que había hecho todas sus tareas, él estaba orgulloso pero no se confiaba, pues éste era el primer día en que lo hacía y los niños siempre le ponían empeño a las cosas solo las primeras veces.

― ¿Y el "buenos días, papá"? ―preguntó seriamente mientras servía el desayuno, no contaba que hiciera su alcoba si se iba a olvidar sus modales.

―Buenos días, papá ―soltó la niña, a regañadientes, recibiendo un beso en su cabeza―. ¿No recibiste ningún mensaje interesante?

El hombre ni siquiera la miró, no podía creer que su hija tuviera tal mentalidad a los diez años, ¿en qué se había equivocado? No, definitivamente era la escuela, tenía que cambiarla de inmediato. Aunque para ello necesitara dinero.

―Los adultos tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar ―objetó, haciendo que Kohina frunciera los labios―. Ahora apresúrate a terminar tu desayuno, salimos en diez minutos.

La niña de largos cabellos blancos obedeció, quería protestar pero sabía que si su padre no quería hablar de ello, no lo haría. Aunque también debía considerar a la Dra. Hinamori, ¿a ella le interesaría su padre? ¿Por qué no?, todas sus maestras estaban locas por él, pero definitivamente no quería a ninguna de ellas como madre. Miró el desayuno a medio terminar y pensó en su madre, tenía fotografías pero nunca la conoció, pues murió en el parto. Le gustaba pensar de que fue una persona como la Dra. Hinamori.

Su padre volvió a entrar a la cocina, por lo que inmediatamente cambió su expresión, no quería verlo triste por lo que se reservaba sus pesares para sus amigas. Terminó rápido su desayuno y fue por sus cosas mientras su padre…se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró extrañada.

―Papá, ¿no vas a desayunar? ―cuestionó, algo preocupada, ¡él era el que siempre decía que el desayuno era la comida más importante para empezar bien el día! El hombre de rasgos similares al de ella negó con la cabeza, mientras mandaba un mensaje por su celular―. Está bien, en un segundo bajo.

Él era adulto, suponía que sabía lo que hacía.

-.-.-.-.-

Luego de dejar a Kohina en la escuela, Toushiro se dirigió a un café que quedaba entre la escuela y su trabajo. Se preguntaba si ella no tendría problemas, pues aquel lugar estaba bastante lejos del hospital. Pues sí, ese día había aceptado tomar un café, porque no era una cita; con Hinamori Momo, la pediatra de su hija.

No quería pensar en eso como una cita, pues estaba realmente oxidado. A parte de Rurichiyo, su difunta esposa, no había salido con otra chica o mujer. Recién en ese momento, que se sentía en medio de una encrucijada, fue que se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado diez años. Su hija ya iba a la escuela, ya estaba formando su personalidad y era muy parecida a su madre, bastante caprichosa. Sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos con su esposa, habían estado juntos tanto tiempo y creyó que iba a ser para siempre, pero ahí estaba a punto de verse con otra mujer.

Llegó al café y no le fue difícil identificar a la Dra. Hinamori, pese a que no llevaba su usual bata blanca e iba vestida más causalmente, con un conjunto de pantalón y campera de jean, la cual usaba arremangada, y una remera verde para combinar, mientras que su cabello no estaba recogido en su usual moño sino en una coleta alta. Muy pocas veces la había visto con ese peinado, y ahora que lo pensaba había visto muchos en ella en el transcurso de esos años, y admitía que el cabello recogido bajo le gustaba más.

―Hitsugaya-kun ―le llamó, no sonaba formal, pero tampoco le resultaba normal―. Buenos días.

―Buenos días, do…Hinamori ―se interrumpió para corregirse solo, estaba seguro que a la chica no le gustaba que en todos lados le estuvieran llamando doctora. Ella se lo agradeció en silencio.

―Me alegra que nos hayamos podido ver ―dijo la mujer para no caer en un silencio incómodo, de por sí ya estaba nerviosa, había dedicado tantos años a su carrera que no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita. Se sonrojó, ¿eso era una cita? ―. ¿Qué vas a pedir? ―preguntó, escondiéndose tras su carta.

El hombre no notó nada raro, suponía que ella era así, aunque no le gustaba adelantar nada. Tal vez irse conociendo poco a poco estaba bien, pues lo que actualmente sabía de ella lo respetaba. Tomó la carta y nada le llamaba especialmente la atención, así que eligió la oferta de las mañanas: un café con leche y dos medialunas. Por su parte, Momo eligió un frappuccino con un alfajor de chocolate, excusándose que la mayoría de las mañanas se tomaba un café en el hospital y estaba cansada de él. Toushiro quiso decirle que la bebida que eligió contenía café, pero prefirió reservárselo y ver su reacción.

El ambiente entre ambos era relajado y para nada incómodo, por lo que ambos se sintieron a gusto por la compañía del otro rápidamente. Aunque sabían que no podían guardar silencio por mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero lo hicieron al mismo tiempo por lo que él decidió ser caballeroso y concederle la palabra. Ella lo agradeció y le consultó sobre su trabajo, después de todo él ya sabía eso de ella. Astutamente, Toushiro refirió que suponía que lo sabría por los datos que tuvo que llenar para registrar a Kohina en el hospital, cosa que ella se apresuró a negar, inflando sus mejillas tratando de verse molesta.

―Soy cocinero en un restaurante de veinticuatro horas, la paga es buena y mis horarios me permiten estar más tiempo con mi hija.

―Es una gran niña ―comentó ella, con un cariño genuino, pues la conocía desde bebé―. Hiciste un buen trabajo al criarla, debió ser difícil…―dijo cada vez en tono más bajo, hasta terminar en susurro, pensando en que no debería haber sacado ese tema, pues el hombre a su lado cambió su expresión―. Lo siento.

―No, está bien ―contestó, sonriendo de medio lado―, fue hace mucho. Gracias, por lo de Kohina ―dijo, mirándola con sinceridad, ella apretó los labios y asintió como respuesta―. ¿Tú tienes hijos?

Momo negó, mostrando una tristeza similar a la de él, el hombre de blancos cabellos temió haber tocado un tema igual o más delicado que el suyo, pero se alivió al saber que ella solo no había encontrado al correcto para formar a su familia. Se alegró en cierta forma, podía tenerlos y al parecer los quería; suponía que era normal al ser pediatra, aunque eso no fuera más que un estereotipo que él le ponía a cualquier pediatra. Como decir que para él, todos los psicólogos estaban locos o los ginecólogos amaban el sexo.

En medio de la conversación sus bebidas llegaron, pero así como lo hicieron quedaron en el olvido luego del primer sorbo. Ambos habían encontrado que hablar con el otro era muy agradable, y tenían tanto por conocer. Pero la vida no les daba descanso, ambos eran grandes y con responsabilidades, sobretodo ella. Su celular sonó y se excusó para atender, de lejos Toushiro pudo predecir por su rostro que debía irse. Miró la hora y vaya sorpresa se llevó, habían estado ahí metidos por más de dos horas, sería mejor llamar a Ukitake para explicarle sobre su retraso.

―Lo lamento mucho, ya tengo que irme ―se disculpó la mujer, tomando un bolso que había permanecido oculto en la silla.

―Está bien, yo también debería irme ―coincidió. Luego de eso, la mirada de ambos fue a parar en sus prácticamente intactos desayunos, a lo que volvieron a mirarse y sonrieron―. Tampoco tenía tanta hambre.

―Yo igual.

Cada uno pagó lo que le correspondía y salieron, quedando el incómodo momento de la despedida. Él tomó la palabra y le agradeció el agradable momento, pidiéndole repetirlo en otra ocasión, a lo que ella accedió. Yéndose cada uno por su propio camino, con el corazón lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-

Kohina se encontraba junto a su grupo de amigas, almorzando dentro del salón y hablando de trivialidades, cuando salió el tema sobre su doctora y su padre, ella gustosa comenzó a relatar la historia de amor que ellos podrían vivir, unidos por un lazo invisible, alegando que debía ser un lazo pues el hilo le correspondía a su madre. Sus amigas celebraron la imaginación de la niña de ojos turquesa, y le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre si no se pondría celosa, sobre qué haría si la Dra. Hinamori resultaba ser una madrastra malvada, si ya había elegido el vestido para el casamiento.

Imaginación. Una muy grande pero que parecía predecir el futuro, uno con el que ella anhelaba pues le gustaría tener una madre en su vida, no solo para ella sino para que su padre fuera más feliz. Tener una esposa, una nueva, estaba segura que su madre así lo hubiese querido. Como su tía Rangiku siempre decía: ¡él necesita una mujer para dejar de ser un cascarrabias!

-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron pasando, semanas, meses, antes de que su padre formalizara una relación con su doctora, y ella no podía estar más que contenta. Tanto por la noticia en sí, como en el lugar donde se la dieron, ya que ambos adultos parecían preocupados sobre cómo tomaría la noticia, olvidando quién los había juntado.

Fue un viernes, se saltó la escuela y fue al parque de diversiones junto con su padre y "Momo", pues la mujer no quería que se refiera a ella de una forma muy formal. ¿Y mamá quedaba muy formal? Aunque se estaría apresurando a los hechos. Fue un día de pura diversión y una gran noticia, al fin tendría una familia completa, aunque esto no quería decir que no apreciara todo el trabajo que su padre hizo con ella y que seguiría haciendo toda su vida.

No supo cuándo fue que se quedó dormida, sentía cómo era cargada y cuando entreabrió sus ojos solo pudo ver a Momo llevar dos osos de peluche, que su padre había ganado para ellas. Estaba segura que él era feliz.

-.-.-.-.-

El gran momento llegó, una nueva y gran noticia: ¡su padre y Momo se casarían! Todavía ni se habían mudado juntos pero se casarían, estaba contenta, mas no feliz. Debía admitir que se sentía algo abandonada, ahora la atención de su padre no era completamente suya y le desagradaba pensar que si tenía un hermanito ésta se relegaría a poco o nada. Sabía que sus sentimientos estaban mal, pero no podía evitarlos.

―Mamá, ¿qué hice? ―lloraba una noche, con la foto de su madre entre sus manos. Creyó haber sido silenciosa, pero escuchó su puerta abrirse.

―Hija, ¿qué sucede? ―Era su padre, queriendo fingir que todavía le prestaba atención, estaba segura―. ¿Kohina?

―Tú me cambiaste ―protestó, directa―, tal como a mamá, ahora tendrás otra hija y te olvidarás de mí―. Lloró.

Toushiro sin duda no se esperaba eso, ¿estaba celosa o de verdad la había descuidado tanto? No recordaba haber cambiado su rutina, hasta le había pedido a Momo que esperasen para vivir juntos precisamente para no atormentar a su hija con tanto cambio. Acarició su cabeza, pero ésta se quitó la mano de encima, molesta. El hombre frunció el ceño pero sabía que debía ser paciente, debía explicarle a su hija que sí, algunas cosas iban a cambiar, pero ella jamás quedaría excluida.

― ¿No quieres que me case? ―preguntó, paciente. Ella no respondió―, ¿no quieres que esté con Momo? Porque si es así…―respiró profundo y suspiró, amaba a Momo, en verdad, ella le había traído mucha felicidad a su vida y le ayudaba a superar la pérdida de Rurichiyo; no quería dejarla ir, pero amaba más a su hija―…si es así terminaré con ella. Seremos tú y yo, hasta que tengas noventa años.

―No vivirás tanto ―respondió la niña luego de un momento en silencio, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con sus sábanas, para no ver a su padre. ¿En verdad haría eso por ella? Eso la ponía…triste. Triste como él en ese momento al pensarse solo por más tiempo, por perder a otra mujer importante. Entonces supo que estaba siendo injusta y egoísta―. Quiero que mi vestido sea blanco también, y tirar flores por todo el suelo.

― ¿Entonces…? ―preguntó su padre, tratando de descubrirla pero ella hizo fuerza para mantener las sábanas en esa posición. Él desistió.

―Quiero que Momo sea mi segunda mamá ―contestó―, ¡pero aún no quiero hermanitos! Cuando vaya a la secundaria, tal vez.

―No te adelantes tanto ―dijo Toushiro. Echándose hacia atrás y aplastándola con su espalda.

― ¡Para, me haces daño! ―dijo la pequeña mientras reía, pues era broma ya que su padre no dejaba caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Él se levantó y ella salió de entre sus sábanas para abrazarlo, para disculparse y para asegurarse que él siempre estaría allí.

-.-.-.-.-

El día de la boda llegó, ni Momo al entrar con sus pasos guiados por la marcha nupcial, ni Toushiro observando lo hermosa que era desde el altar, podían creer que ese día había llegado. Habían tenido que resolver muchas cosas, tanto entre ellos como personales, para llegar allí, pero podían asegurar que todo había valido la pena. Y bajo los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes, amigos y conocidos, colegas y familiares, ambos dieron el "sí, acepto". Atando por fin el lazo que siempre los estuvo uniendo y que finalmente pudo juntarlos. Un lazo que no solo compartían ellos, sino también una niña de blancos cabellos y ojos turquesa.

Un lazo que los haría fuerte como familia, un lazo que no se rompería jamás.

 **Fin.**

 **No quise dejar esta historia con otro final abierto, aunque creo que se puede exprimir mucho esta idea. Pero aquí quedará, como dos one-shot. Los puse juntos y no sé si cuenta para el concurso, pero como voy viendo que creo que no podré llegar con las fechas…ya qué XD**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así dejen un review!**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
